UST
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: Melinda is going through hard times and so is Fin. how can these two help each other? And what happens when a Coworker is now found to be crazy? Filenda M later chapters. R/R! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

UST

Melinda Warner sat in her office with tears running down her caramel colored cheeks.

"Dr. Warner?" Tracy, her assistant knocked on the door.

"Tracy, can you tell Eric to go out for me? I just don't feel like leaving right now." Melinda said.

"Okay. Uhm Dr. Warner? May I ask if you are okay?" Tracy asked.

"Yes I am okay. Just a little tired that's all. Too much stress not enough rest." Melinda lied.

Truth was, Melinda and her husband of 14 years, Michael, were getting a divorce. She'd found him in bed with another woman. A soft sob escaped from Melinda's mouth as she thought of the memory. She laid her head down and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Fin looked at his girlfriend of one year Nicole Gleason. She was seated across from him at the dinner table. He was planning to propose to her.<p>

"Nicole do you love me?" he asked her.

"OF course I do Fin." She said smiling.

"Why?"

"Well, you're smart, funny, you love me for me and well you're just you Fin. I love you because you are yourself and you don't try to change for anyone." She said grabbing his hand.

"Then will you be willing to love me forever?" he said standing up.

"Hm? What do you mean?" she said.

"I guess what I'm saying is-." He gets on one knee. "Nicole, will you marry me?" he asks opening the black box and revealing the 3 carat engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh Fin! Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" she exclaimed tears of joy running down her face.

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up hugging her and kissing her. Nicole glances at the man sitting in the far left corner. He smiled at her and puckered his lips at her. She grinned seductively. Fin pulled back and she quickly adverted her eyes back to him. He paid the bill and they left out hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Melinda went home to find Michael's things packed by the door.<p>

"Thank God." she mumbled to herself.

"Melinda baby, do we really have to divorce over this? I said I was sorry a million times!" Michael said trying to plead his case.

"Yea you are one sorry ass man and I don't care Michael. I loved you and then you cheat on me with her? You told me you loved me we took vows Michael! I want you out of my house!" she screamed.

He grabbed the last few suitcases he had and left out the house.

Melinda slumped to the ground sobbing into her knees. Her cell phone rang she took a deep breath in before answering.

"Melinda."

"Hey Melinda- wait, what's wrong?" it was Munch.

Melinda sighed.

"Nothing Munch, I'm okay." She said.

"You don't sound okay. You want me to come over? We can talk more about it if you're willing." He said.

"Mm, that's okay John. I'm just a little bit tired. I'm just going to go to bed. I'm okay, really." She said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay Mellie see you tomorrow."

"Night Munch."

She picked herself off the ground and retreated to her room.

* * *

><p>Munch got off the couch, went upstairs to his room, going to his drawer and pulling out his favorite picture. It was of him and our favorite M.E. from the Christmas party last year. She had her arm wrapped around his shoulders and was kissing his cheek. He had a mock surprise look on his face. Fin had taken the picture. He stared at the picture a few minutes longer before kissing the photo and tucking it under his pillow. He went to sleep dreaming brown eye and curly hair.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda woke up with a serious bed head. She had cried herself to sleep that night and her eyes were puffy. She dragged herself out of the bed and got into the shower, wetting her hair, not caring that she had spent four hours straightening it the day before.**( A/N: Okay I don't care how sad I am, I would not straighten my hair just to wet it again in the morning. Screw that! Lol). **She got dressed in a red thermal and black dress pants. She pulled on her black high heeled boots, coat and walked out the door.

"Hey Dr. Warner." Tracy said.

"Hey Tracy. You know you can call me Melinda or Mel right? We are way beyond a professional level now. We are friends." Melinda said.

"Okay well I see you are better. That's good Melinda."

"Yeah, much better actually. I just needed some rest." She said and she meant it she had given herself a pep talk in her car and was feeling much better about the divorce well, slightly.

* * *

><p>Fin sat at the desk bored. No one had called in a rape, kidnapping or, murder yet. The whole squad had been there for about three hours now.<p>

"What did they create, world peace all of a sudden? Hey you could give a girl a little warnin next time!" Melinda exclaimed as she walked in, causing everyone to chuckle. She sits on Elliot's desk.

"I'm serious, did they like ban every gun and knife there is or something?"

"Hey guns don't kill people, people kill people." Munch said.

"They say that, but I don't you'd get anywhere walking up to a person and shouting bang bang, now would you?" She said.

"Well when you put it that way…"

Fin had never seen Melinda like this before.

"Hey guys I have an announcement to make." He said standing up.

"What's that?" Olivia said.

"Well I proposed to Nicole last night. She said yes."

"Aw how sweet. Great I have another wedding to plan!" Olivia exclaimed.

Fin looked over at Melinda, who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Mellie, what's wrong?" munch said.

She dropped her hands in her head and began to sob.

Munch scooped her up and took her to the cribs upstairs. Fin looked at Olivia, who looked at Elliot and they pretty much had the same look of shock and confusion he did.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, let's go find out." Olivia said.

"Nah just let her talk to Munch a little bit." Fin said.

* * *

><p>Munch sat on the bed, cradling Melinda in his arms.<p>

"Mellie, are you okay?" he asked.

She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. But seeing that reminded me of when Michael proposed to me and how excited I was. Now look where we are, divorcing. I just pray that Fin doesn't do that. To Nicole." She said.

"Aw Doc, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Fin said entering, along with Olivia and Elliot.

"No it's me; I can be oober emotional at times." She said chuckling.

She got out of Munch's lap.

"I'm happy for you Fin I really am." She said.

A pager went off.

"It's mine! Yay, someone died! Er not that I'm happy about that. Hey we should celebrate. Seven meet at my house?" she called as she left.

* * *

><p>"Autopsy of Mellissa Andrews. Caucasian female. Blue eyes, black hair. Case number51023304." Melinda said into the microphone.<p>

"Blunt force trauma to the head, defensive marks on the arms and hands."

She moved to the lower parts of the body.

"Scratches and scrapes on the thighs and… vaginal tearing." She stopped the recording and called the detectives.

"Elliot I need you down here now." She said.

The detectives walk into the morgue.

"She has vaginal tearing and scrapes along the insides of her thighs. I found fluid also. She was raped. Good luck you guys."

* * *

><p>When Fin walked into his house it was dead quiet. This was weird because, Nicole was usually home. He walked up the steps and walked into his room. His eyes went wide with rage as he saw Nicole in <em>his<em> bed with another man. Her eyes went wide as she saw Fin walk out. She [pushed the man off of her and ran downstairs.

"Fin." She called nervously.

He paced across the room clenching his fists.

"Get your shit and get the fuck outta my fucking house!" he yelled.

"Fin I'm so sorry!" she said afraid to move.

"Get the fuck out!" he said

He went upstairs and grabbed the guy by his shirt collar and punched him across the face.

"Fin, no! Stop!" Nicole screamed.

Soon sirens were heard and Fin was lead away in handcuffs.

He sat in the jail cell wondering who he could call.

"Ay yo Guard? I know who I need to call."


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda looked at the clock as her cell phone rang. Twelve forty two.

"Hello?" she moaned into the phone.

"Hey Doc. It's me Fin. I need your help. Can you come get me from somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes where you at?" she said, not bothering to use proper English.

It caught Fin off guard hearing her talk like that.

"I'm in jail Melinda. I need you to bail me out if you would be so kind." He said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Okay I'm on my way." She said getting up and pulling on sweatpants.

She drove out to the jail and bailed him out.

"Thank you Doc."

What happened?" she asked.

"I caught Nicole in bed with another man and I went crazy. I whooped his ass Brooklyn style and the neighbors called the cops on me." He explained.

"Oh my gosh. Fin I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she said.

"Yea I'm cool."

"I know but are you okay?"

"Yea I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Yea. You'll feel better about it in the end I promise."

"Can I just stay at your house tonight? I don't want people in my business."

"Yea I don't have a problem with that." She said.

They drove to her house wand walked in.

"Can I take your coat?" she asked.

He took it off and gave it to her watching her put his and her own in the closet. She took off her boots and put them on the boot mat. She was wearing a hot pink tank and grey sweatpants.

"You can sleep in the guest room." She said showing him where it is.

"Thanks so much Mel."

"You're welcome."

She left and got in her bed slipping under the covers.

* * *

><p>Fin woke up to the smell of pancakes. He went downstairs to find Melinda cooking breakfast. She was singing 'Jingle Bell Rock' and dancing.<p>

"Jingle bell time it's a swell time, to go riding in a one horse sleigh." She sang.

She actually sounded pretty good. Fin watched as she swung her hips and twisted her body.

He snorted making her jump.

"Ahh! Fin, oh my god! I almost forgot you were here! I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cheesy grits. Nahlah ! **(A/N: uh oh, here comes trouble… and conspiracies! ) **If you don't get out of that shower! You've been in there for thirty minutes now!" she yelled upstairs.

"Okay Momma! Don't blow a curl!" a voice yelled back.

A young girl came downstairs in a robe and a towel around her head.

"There is that better?" She asked.

"No its not we have company go upstairs and get dressed." Melinda said putting a hand on her hip.

"Ooh Momma! He's cute. New boyfriend already? Dang that was quick!" the animated girl said.

She favored Melinda in the face but had big round dark gray eyes.

"No this is Detective Tutuola, I work with him. He's a friend."

"Oh. Hey I like your last name. Tutuola! Ha-ha! That's cute!" she said.

"Thanks hey kid shouldn't you be in the bed still? It's like eight in the morning." He asked.

"See that's what they want you to think. It's all a conspiracy! The government wants us to sleep in so we can be labeled lazy and bad. I say no! I wake up every weekend at seven thirty and come down at eight on the dot." She said smiling proudly.

Melinda rolled her eyes shaking her head.

Fin's eyes grew wide.

"Munch. You gave birth to a Munchette?" he said.

"Yes I did. If I hear another conspiracy theory I swear I'm gonna scream." Melinda said.

"But you love me and Uncle Munch. You love it and don't lie!" Nahlah said as she ran upstairs.

Five minutes later she came downstairs in a navy blue sweater and light grey skinny jeans with black converse boots. The boots had buckles all over them. The towel was still around her head.

"Momma, can you braid my hair in the front? I washed it." She asked Melinda.

"You want designs or just straight back?" Melinda asked as she fixed the plates.

"Designs with the glow in the dark rubber bands; to go along with my glow in the dark finger and toe nails."

"Okay. Nahlah take the towel off at the table." Melinda said.

Nahlah pulled the towel off her head and a river of long loose black curls fell down her back and around her shoulders.

She was too much like Melinda; tall, slender, and way hyper. Melinda raked her hands through Nahlah's soft curls.

"You used the coconut and jasmine one?" she said referring to the shampoo.

"Yea." Nahlah answered.

"Mom makes our shampoo say its works better on our mixed girl hair." Nahlah said.

"Cool. The food is good Doc." Fin said.

"Thanks Fin." Melinda said.

The trio sat and talked some more while eating their food until they were all done.

"Hey mom, Old Navy is having a sale. Sweaters for five bucks!" Nahlah said.

"You have enough sweaters."

"No I only have four. Plus if you get these you don't have to go to Hollister and get twenty five dollar ones. Five sweaters and good ones to all for the price of one." Nahlah said sounding like a salesperson.

"Well I guess I cant argue with that. Let me get ready and then we can leave. Fin do you want me to drop you off on the way?" Melinda asked.

"Yea Doc that'll be cool." He said.

"Okay give me about twenty minutes and we can leave." She said going downstairs to her room.

Melinda hopped out the shower seeing Nahlah in her room and hearing the doorbell ring.

"Hey Fin can you get that!" she yelled.

Nahlah was sitting in the room picking out Melinda's outfit.

"Sexy underwear, killer plunge, skinnies and heels. Check, check, check, and check."

"No, no, no, and hell no. We can keep the under wear. But other than that its called a cami, v-neck sweater an-."

"Skinnies and heels?" Nahlah cuts her off.

"No, skinnies and flats."

"Okay white sparkle sweater, black tank, black skinnies, and black, no wait, silver flats." Nahlah said.

"Alright my little fashionista. Go see who is in the house."

* * *

><p>Fin opened the door to see a very familiar looking man. He was white, tall, had deep gray eyes similar to Nahlah's, and bruised lip and blackened eye.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Same thing I'd like to ask you pahtnah." **(A/N: Making it a little bit hood cuz you know Fin is from the streets. The word is partner but in the hood we say **_**pahtnah. **_**Lol.)**

"Daddy?" Nahlah said as she came upstairs.

"Nahlah where's your mother?" he asked.

"She is downstairs getting dressed. Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

When she found out her father cheated on her mother, she became a little hostile towards him.

"I need to talk to her." He said.

"She'll probably say screw you. At least that's what I would say, not in those words exactly." She said putting all her weight on one foot and crossing her arms.

"You don't talk to me like that. I'm your father!" **(A/N: Tee hee, Darth Vader!)**

"You weren't supposed to cheat on her, she's your wife! But hey I guess no one follows the rules around her do they? What happened to your face? Someone catch you in the act and finally give you what you deserve?" she said.

"That's enough Nahlah. What do you want Michael?" Melinda asked coming upstairs.

"Why is the guy her here Mel?" he said.

"It's Melinda and who I have over my house is none of your business." She said as she looked at Fin.

Fin was trying hard to control his anger at the moment. This guy was the guy from last night and he just happened to be Melinda's soon-to be ex-husband? His fists clenched and exhaled slowly. He could see the fear in Michael's eyes as he looked everywhere but him.

"You need to go Michael and don't come back no more." Melinda said seeing Fin's actions.

Melinda swore she could see Michael breathe a sigh of relief as her turned and walked out.

"You okay?"

"Mel that was the same guy from last night." Fin said.

Her face went from a look of concern to shock to hurt to anger all in one expression.

"Mm, figures. Wow." She said.

She grabbed her coat and they all left out the house.

* * *

><p>As Munch was coming up the street, he saw Melinda walking out of her house followed by Nahlah and… Fin? He watched as they all got into her car and drove off. He drove off confused and jealous. Why would Fin be at Melinda's house this early?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was silent until Nahlah put her headphones in and began to sing loudly.

"I'm sorry Doc. About him and her." Fin said.

"It's not your fault so why are you apologizing. It was him. It was always him. Always." She said softly. She sighed. "Nahlah, honey?"

"Yeah Momma?"

"Call Azeera. See if she can come meet you at the mall. I'm just not in the mood anymore. Here's thirty bucks." Melinda said.

"I sorta already did." Nahlah said.

"Great. I'll pick you guys up at one."

"Mmkay."

They dropped Nahlah off at the mall and continued driving.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Fin asked.

"No. just when I think everything is getting better. Bam. I'm reminded of it again. I hate him and I hate her. I hate them both for doing this to us. All of us." She said.

"You're not alone with that one." He said.

"What's your address?"

"1670 Beau St." he said.

The rest of the ride was silent they pulled up to Fin's house.

"Melinda you can come in for a while if you want to." He said. They got out the car and walked into his spacious house. It was very modern and had lots of chrome and steel.

"Nice place. Who'd have thought Fin had a bachelor's pad?" she said.

"Thanks you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked her.

"Thirsty. You got water?" she asked.

"Yea. Here." He said going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle.

Melinda walked to the island and sat down. She unbuttoned her coat and pulled it off, Fin coming behind and putting it in the closet.

"Why is that these things happen Fin? I loved Michael. I really did. I've never done anything to hurt him at all ever. Not even when we were dating." She said dropping her head on the island and groaning in frustration.

"You know, you can act like such a teenager sometimes Doc." Fin said.

"Yea I know. I'm a little on the dramatic side when I'm not at work." She said rolling her eyes.

"So that one day when I announced the engagement you just so happened to forget you were at work?"

"No. I was just sooo bored! I get hyper when there's nothing to do." She explained.

"You should act like yourself more often. It lightens the mood. We're always so serious. We lucky we got Munch or else, I don't know about the rest, but I'd definitely go crazy." He said.

Melinda got up and started walking around the house. She spotted a picture of Fin with two older people

They were both dark skinned with salt and pepper colored hair.

"Your parents?" she asked.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry Fin but you look nothing like your parents."

"I'm adopted."

"Me too."

"Ah common things. Since birth or-." Fin asked.

Melinda put the picture down and sat on the couch

"If you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry Me-."

"No I don't-. I just-." She sighed. "No one knows my background all people know is that I'm, was married, have a daughter a dog, and was in the air force. No one knows I'm adopted. They don't know why and they don't know my past and the dark secrets I carry. Not even Nahlah. Michael didn't know either. I don't know why but for some reason I strangely feel comfortable speaking about it with you. I trust you." She said. He noticed that she was starting to tremble. She blinked a few times and began with her story.

"Now I know people expect since I'm so happy go lucky that I came from a nice two parent home in the suburbs. No. Not even close. My mother was the sweetest woman you could meet. My father was a drunk and abusive. My mother, Nahlah, was Cherokee Indian and Pakistani. My father was black. His name was Anthony. He killed my mother when I was eight I remember walking in and seeing her on the floor bleeding from the back of her head. My brother was thirteen and my sister was three. After my mom died, he turned to me for comfort and… and pleasure. I got pregnant at eleven" she paused and the trembling began again. She closed her eyes. "Miscarriage. I stopped eating and he started… becoming more violent towards my siblings and me. One day he hit me too hard. Cracked my ribs and damaged a few things inside. After that my brother fought my dad. He didn't win. We buried him the next week. CSS took us; me and my sister Yasmin. We went to a foster home and were adopted by the Turners they were a sweet interracial couple and since me and Yasmin looked biracial we fit right in. that's why no one knew I was adopted I didn't look different. We went on living with them and I changed my last name." she said.

"What was your brother's name?" fin asked.

"Amir. My mother loved the Arabic names. Amir Michael, Zahara Melinda, Yasmin Melissa. An Arabic first name and the middle started with and M. I continued it with Nahlah. I obviously named her after my mother; Nahah Michele. Yasmin named her son and daughter after Amir and I; theyre twins." Melinda said.

"How old?" Fin asked.

Melinda smiled; the first real smile he'd seen since this morning.

"They just turned two last month they come over every other weekend." She said. She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of the twins. The little boy had his hair cut short like Fin's, it was light brown. The little girl had light brown tight curls clipped back from her face. Her dark brown eyes were wide with curiosity at the candle that flickered in her face.

"This is their birthday party. Zahara was so mesmerized by the candle; I just had to take the picture. Amir, not so much. He was more about the frosting. See?" she said showing him another picture.

The little boy was covered in frosting; the naked piece of cake tossed over on the side. He was smiling the small baby teeth showing. Then there was a picture of Melinda holding Amir, just in a diaper, in her arms. He was asleep with his head on her chest. She had her cheek against his head.

"That was when he was nine months old. He's auntie's boy. Zahara doesn't like to be held and cuddled. She isn't really clingy unless she wants something. Manipulative." She said chuckling.

"So you married a white boy huh?" Fin said smirking.

"Oh don't start with me but yea I did."

"So is that your type or something?" Fin asked.

"No. I met Michael in college. He was my first white boyfriend. I didn't think I would fall in love with him but I did. We got married. I graduated high school at fourteen so I met Michael in med school when I turned eighteen. I had Nahlah at twenty one. Yea I know I was young, we got married when I was twenty. We were married fourteen years." She said.

"You're only thirty four?" Fin said surprised.

"Yea, how old are you?"

"Thirty nine."

"Five years, and?"

He shook his head and looked back at the picture he saw himself walk up to Melinda and kiss her on the lips wrapping his arms around her and the baby

'Wait! What are you doing thinking of Melinda like that?' he thought to himself. He gave her back her phone.

"Why are you so worried about my type anyway?" Melinda asked.

"Nothing, just curious."

"So what's your story?" Melinda asked.

"Well my moms was a crack addict. She started after I was born cuz my pops left us she gave up her parental rights when I was seven. Tutuola's adopted me; they was this older African couple so yea thus the last name. I grew up with them, seeing my moms around the neighborhood. When I started working in Narcotics, we found my mom dead in the back of a house we was watching. She od'd that's my story. It wasn't as bad as yours but I feel your pain. I know what abuse is like. Mel, if you aver need to talk, I'm here. Okay?" Fin said.

She hugged him. "Thanks for listening, I've never told anyone that." The medical examiner said.

"Well it's good to know you trusted me enough to tell me that Doc." Fin said smirking at the nickname he always called her.

"You know I hate that you call me that?"

"Why?" he said his arms still around her.

She unwrapped his arms from her waist. "Because Doc is just unoriginal." Melinda said.

"Well what about 'Zams'?"

"What? No wait yea that does work and no one will even know what the hell your talking about. You can call me 'Zams'." Melinda said

"Okay 'Zams'." He said.

She laughed. "Well I should get going. Nahlah will be out soon. Nice talking to you Fin. Bye." Melinda said standing and walking out the door. Fin went and took a shower and sat and watched his tv.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is a long update. It's been a while hasn't it? It isn't like anyone reads these anyway idk why I even bother but uh what ever here you readers go! I think I use the word dick in here. It's getting a little bit sexual now.**

He snuck into the basement window. He landed on top of the washer and made his way from there to Melinda's room. He went in and saw the lacy underwear lying on the bed. He picked them up, smelling them and putting them in his pocket. He lay across the bed smelling the pillow; it smelled just like her shampoo; lavender. He heard some one pull into the drive way so he hurried and got out the bed going out the same way he came.

* * *

><p>Melinda put on a green sweater with khaki pants and boots. She dropped Nahlah at school and headed to her office; she had tons of work to do. She went into her office and began working. Munch poked his head in.<p>

"Hey Mellie?" he said.

"Yes Johnny Boy. What's up?" she said.

"I'm going to lunch. Do you wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Nah. I think I'll skip. I got tons of work to do. Maybe next time?"

"Okay see you." He said.

"Bye Johnny Boy."

Having only three reports left she decided to go up to the precinct. Fin was there eating a cup of noodles.

"Hey Zams."

She laughed. "Hey Fin."

"You didn't go with Munch?"

"Nah too much work to do."

"You done?"

"No. three more left but I figured I would take a break and eat finally. What's that?" she said taking the cup from him.

"Melinda quit playing. Give me my noodles." He said getting up and chasing her.

"Gimme got shot and left his son and wife please and thank you behind!" she laughed as her long legs carried her gracefully and swiftly around the office. She took a forkful of the noodles and shoved them in her mouth.

"Melinda I'ma get you!" he said.

"Okay, If you think that!" she said taking leaps now to get farther away from him.

Finally he caught her, the noodles and juice flying everywhere and all over the two.

"Eww! They're all over me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no they're all over me!" he said in a horrible impression of her voice.

"You are so childish! Ugh!" she yelled.

"How am I childish? You were running too!" he screamed back.

"Well if you wouldn't have grabbed me this wouldn't have happened! Ugh you make me sick!" she screamed.

"Well the feelings mutual!"

She screamed in anger and went to the locker room. She pulled off her clothes and hopped in washing her body and hair. With nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a skin tight tank, Melinda washed her underwear in the sink and dried it with her blow dryer. She got dressed and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Fin went and showered, getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. He went upstairs to see Melinda sitting on his desk. The blood rushed to that one little place he knew was going to end up betraying him. Even in sweats Melinda looked sexy. Her tank top was skin tight and the push up bra she had on didn't help matters.<p>

"Fin I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry." She said, twirling a piece of her damp hair.

"It's okay. My bad yellin at you too." He said.

She slid off his desk and stretched causing a certain organ of his to swell even more. Good thing his jeans were always baggy.

"I'm so mad, what happens when I get called out today? I can't go out in a tank and sweatpants. Way against protocol and it doesn't help that it's below thirty out there today." She said.

"Come on we will find you something. You can borrow a pair of my pants and a police t-shirt."

"Your pants? Fin you're huge! I can't fit your pants." She said.

He went into his desk drawer and pulled out some safety pins. "We'll use these. Now come on." They went to the locker room and Melinda peeled out of her clothes, forgetting about the person who was behind her. She turned around with a small yelp, trying to cover herself up.

"Fin I'm- I didn't think you would be right behind me." She said obviously nervous.

He struggled to keep his eyes on her face. "Sorry Mel." He said leaving.

She let out the breath she knew she was holding in, mentally yelling at herself to stop shaking. She put the shirt on and slipped into the pants without having to unbutton them.

"Fin can you help me with the pins please?" she yelled. He walked into the room, going up behind her and folding the waistline of the pants. Looking down he saw her string bikini panties which were black with pink lace on the edging. He felt himself become rock hard, and he mumbled in response.

"You okay?" she said.

"Yea I just pricked my finger." He said. He moved away from her quickly. He didn't know what was going on with him. He'd never felt like this before around Melinda. Maybe it was because he knew her better now and she understood him better than anybody else. Or maybe because he had always found her sexy; especially in that black dress and heels he saw her in, and now that they were closer, the lust was greater. He didn't know, but it was causing a lot of mixed feelings.

* * *

><p>Melinda knew Fin was aroused when he was behind her and truth be told she was too. She had always thought Fin was fine. He was strong, compassionate and tough as dirt but yet he was the biggest softie she knew. His eyes sent chills down her body. Those big hazel-green eyes had a stare that made you wanna bow down and do any little thing he wanted.<p>

She watched as Fin went to the bathroom. After a long time she heard a loud 'Oh Shit!' from the inside. She blushed as she realized what was going on in that bathroom. The heat from her face rushed to in between her legs and suddenly the room got really hot. She ran up to her office and decided to finish the reports. A knock on the door came as she was finishing the last one.

"Yea?" she answered.

"Hey it's Fin. Why'd you leave?" he asked.

She blushed. "Well you sorta got uhm busy in the bathroom." she said.

"Oh you were there?" he asked embarrassed.

"Yea. It's okay. You gotta do what you gotta do I say."

"It was starting to get painful." He admitted.

She started to think what his dick was like rock hard. She then began to imagine what it would feel like having him inside her. She realized what she was doing, her eyes popping open widely and she groaned. To Fin it sounded like the most erotic moan he'd ever heard. He felt the traitor move again. God what was this woman doing to him?

"Do I arouse you?"

She'd said it so softly he almost didn't catch it. She looked at him.

"Yea Zams. You do. You're sexy. Beautiful with sex appeal. Seeing you in that tight ass tank, your underwear, and standing behind you having to look at that ass, yea I got aroused; any man would." He said.

"Yea I guess. Nahlah, her friend Azeera and I are going out. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure I'll come. Meet you at your house okay?" he said. As he left Melinda turned in the last few reports. She sat down in her chair and closed her eyes but was assaulted by visions of she and Fin fucking everywhere in her house.

She opened her eyes and sat up. God what was he doing to her? She got up put on her coat leaving. She picked up Nahlah and Azeera from school and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay you little Felinda shippers. It is time for KandiiKane96's first smut scene. In none of my stories is there any smut so I decided to give it a go. I'm fifteen so I understand things better. What the hey right? Oh yea Dick owns everything. And he won't share. Has he never watched Barney? Sharing is caring but anyway. Uhm yea.**

Fin walked up the front steps to Melinda's door. A young Middle Eastern girl with striking aqua bluish emerald mixed eyes and long black hair opened the door.

"Hi. You must be Fin. I'm Azeera!" she exclaimed her beautiful eyes lighting up.

"Nice to meet you." He said stepping into the house.

"Momma your boyfriend is here!" Azeera screamed.

"Chica, that's not Mom's boyfriend. It's her friend he works with her." Nahlah said appearing with very cute braids in the front of her head and her loose black curls hanging down her back.

She was wearing a red wrap sweater and blue jeans.

"You look nice girls." He said.

Azeera was wearing the same thing except her sweater was white and her jeans black. Melinda came upstairs from her room. She was wearing a cream colored tunic with a brown belt and fitted brown dress pants.

"You look nice Melinda. I mean Zams." He said smirking.

She laughed. "Thank you Fin." She said. She had her hair curly all over her head.

"You all ready?" he asked.

"Uh no! Do we look ready?" Nahlah exclaimed.

"Yea you all look fine to me." He said.

Melinda noticed his eyes lingered on her when he said 'fine'.

"We need make up and accessories and fragrance! What is wrong with you? How can you not see that?" she exclaimed.

"Girlita he's a guy! Of course he doesn't see it. Guys see booty, boobies, and skin color. That;s all they ever see. Come on let's hurry up because my tummy monster is about to blow a fuse!" Azeera said dragging Nahlah up the stairs.

"You look nice Fin." Melinda said.

"Thanks."

He had on dark jeans and a dark blue pinstriped dress shirt.

"You let Nahlah wear make up?" he asked.

"Yea little cheap eye shadow and lip gloss, so she thinks she is doing something. I don't wear a lot of make up so why would I let my kid do it?" she said.

"You don't need it. Neither does Nahlah for that matter." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

The girls come down and the women grab their coats and they all leave.

They got back into the car, everyone was stuffed to their fullest capacity. Melinda and Fin split a molten lava center chocolate cookie with vanilla ice cream and caramel syrup. Nahlah and Azeera had little mini cheesecakes.

"Mom can I go to Azeera's house?"

"Sure Nahlah I'll pick you up tomorrow." Melinda said as she detoured and went to Azeera's.

The girls get out the car; Fin and Melinda go back to Melinda's house.

""You want some wine?" she asked.

"Sure I'll take some." He said.

He walked into the kitchen with her watching grab the glasses and the wine. They sat in silence, drinking.

"Nahlah's over Azeera's a lot huh?" he asked trying to break the silence.

"Yea they've been best friends." She said.

"Yea I can tell. Those two are hilarious."

She chuckled. "They make me look forward to coming home every day. Petey too." She said referring to her dog. She got up taking the gasses in the kitchen and he followed. She was so quiet and it was annoying him.

"Why don't you wear your hair straight anymore?" he asked coming up behind her. He could feel her tensing up at him being so close to her.

"It takes too much to wear it like that. I have to wash it, then condition it, then sit there and flat iron it for four whole hours which is ridiculous when I could just do the first two steps and leave." She said.

He moved closer to her, her backside now against his front. He heard her sigh softly and quietly. He grabbed the counter, surrounding her with his arms.

"Fin what are you -." She gasped as he feels his erection against the small of her back.

He pushed into her eliciting a small moan. He ground into her again as she leaned her head against his chest. He kissed her neck and licked his way up to her ear, nibbling on it lightly. His hands snake around to her front, stroking against her stomach.

His moves were soft and gentle as he continued to grind against her. She ground herself against him, causing him to get rock hard. He sucked her neck, not too hard as to not mark her. His hand hands slowly made their way down into her pants. He felt her arousal; the heat enveloping his hand. He brushed his hand over her mound, causing her to quiver.

He slid his finger in between her wet folds, caressing her center in slow circles. Her breathing came in heavy pants. "Fin… oh god Fin!" she said moving her hips to the rhythm of his slow circles.

His other hand slid up her shirt to her breasts. He reached in between the both of them and unhooked her bra. He stroked his fingertips across her nipples which were tightening up madly.

Melinda reached her hand behind his head for support as she felt her wave coming. His strokes on her bud got faster, harder and she bucked herself against his fingers.

"Cum for me Mel. Come on baby." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck again.

She let out a long moan. Husky and needy. His strokes got fasters and she let out a hoarse scream, shivering as the wave of her orgasm covered her and drowned her in pleasure. She rested herself against his chest trying to catch her breath.

"You alright babe?" he whispered.

She didn't say anything. He turned her around; her eyes were still closed, full lips parted slightly.

Her eyes opened slowly.

"Fin." She moaned out before putting her head in the crook of his neck. He lifted her head up and kissed her lips. She sighed into his mouth, then her arms snuck up his arms and she pulled him closer to her; arching herself up against his chest. He lifted her leg around his waist, pressing her against the counter. They kissed with fevered passion. Melinda's hands drifted to Fin's pants as he slid hers off.

**AND THEN I STOP THE STORY! Lol I know you all hate me right now but I am running out of time. I am at a friend's house and my mom is on her way to come get me. You'll get more just be patient. Love you guys read and review or cry. Maybe grab some pitchforks and torches. It's your choice just know that I'll probably be in Puerto Rico somewhere hiding. Or maybe that place Osama hid. It helped him stay hid that long maybe it'll work for me. Alright I'm packing my bags now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay so I'm back with this mess. Lol. Updating this so you all should be good. I'm not surprised that I only get three reviews; I really suck at writing stories. Goodness gracious why do I even bother? Idk anyway here is the continuance of this smut scene.**

She pulled his boxers off, excited at what she saw. He was so hard, it had to be painful.

She bucked herself against him; moaning in his ear. That did it for Fin; he was inside her in one thrust. Her nails dug into his arms and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. He stoked inside of her slowly causing them to both moan with pleasure. She ripped his shirt open and tore it off. He slid hers off and took her bra the rest of the way off. He put his mouth on her nipple swirling his tongue around the bud while he stroked in again. He placed his thumb on her clit rubbing it in small circles as he thrust into her

Melinda couldn't take it; all the sensations she felt at once were overpowering. She rocked her hips; not to Fin's rhythm, but her own. She dropped her head back arching herself against him. Fin moved withb her. Thrusting faster and faster. She let out short little gasps and whispers.

"Fin... Harder… please!" she screamed.

So he did. Lifting his head from her nipple, he kissed her keeping in the moans. He knew she was close; he was too, so he sped up getting himself deeper inside of her.

"Fin! I'm cumming!" she screamed her voice now hoarse.

He pumped faster until he felt his hot seed squirting inside of her. They rode out their orgasms together. The house so quiet; all you heard was their heavy breathing. He kissed her again; this time slowly and passionately.

"Bedroom." She murmured against his lips.

He picked her up off the counter, taking her downstairs to her room and laying her on the bed. She flipped them over wanting to take control. She slid down on him pausing too get used to his size. She lifted her self up and down on him riding slowly. His hands went to her hips but she swatted them away.

"Don't touch." She said placing her hands on his shoulders. She gained speed moaning.

"Damn Mel." He said his hips thrusting with her.

She threw her head back as he put his hands on hips again; this time she didn't swat them away. He pounded into her, her breasts bouncing up and down he sat up kissing her passionately; their tongues tangoing to the spicy beat of their lovemaking. Still pounding into her he marked her neck over and over again. Her walls clamped down on him as she came violently; shaking and screaming. But he wasn't done yet he flipped them over taking her from behind. He sat them up, her on his lap, and pounded into her grabbing her breasts.

"Oh God!" she yelled. She put her head on his shoulder reaching behind and wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands went in between her legs fingering her again.

"What's my name?"

"Fin!" she yelled.

"You love it?"

"Yes!"

"Then come for me Melinda."

And she did.

He came right along with her screaming out her name. he pulled her close to his body laying on the bed.

"What was that?" she asked kissing his lips.

"I don't know. Do you regret it?" he asked.

"She kissed him and smiled.

"No I don't."

"So we are together now?"

"Yea. Fin really?" she said.

"Well Huang was talking about this rebound shit and I was just hoping that it wasn't true because I know it isn't for me." He said.

"It's not don't worry. Do you want to come to the ME's banquet with me? Me and Nahlah are going." She said.

"Of course what color is your dress and when exactly is this banquet?" he asked.

"It's Saturday and I am not telling you the color of my dress." She said.

"Why not I w-." she shut him up with a slow passionate kiss on lips.

"Shh." She said.

She closed her eyes turning over her back against his chest.


End file.
